Sempre foi você
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Ele esperaria dias, semanas, meses, anos, vidas... o tempo que fosse para estar do lado da pessoa amada Hikaru X Haruhi COMENTEMMM PLIXXXX! *-*


- blá blá blá [ falas dos personagens ]

"blá blá blá" [ pensamento dos personagens ]

( blá blá blá ) [ comentários ridiculos e sem sentidos da autora que podem ou não aparecer ]

_**Sempre foi você**_

_**Que pena que você já tem um outro amor**_

_**também não sei porque isso tudo começou**_

Era um dia como outro qualquer, um domingo para ser mais exata, Hikaru estava sozinho em casa sem nada para fazer já que Kaoru havia saido com sua namorada, Kyoya estava viajando, Mori e Honey também estavam viajando, Tamaki estava com a Haruhi sua namorada. Era meio dificil para ele pensar nela sendo namorada do Tamaki, já que nutria um sentimento muito forte por ela.

_**pois eu já sabia**_

_**que eu não podia**_

_**levar em frente**_

_**o que eu sentia ao ver você**_

Hikaru se deu conta de seus sentimentos fazia um ano, para ser mais exata uma semana antes da sua formatura no terceiro colegial do ensino médio, o que causo muito transtorno em sua mente já que naquela época Haruhi já estava namorando o Tamaki.

"Será que ela está bem? O que ela estara fazendo? Será que o Tamaki está cuidando dela direito?" – suspira profundamente e olha pela janela – sentimento estranho que nos faz felizes, mas ao mesmo tempo pode nos fazer sofrer...

_**Ele que me desculpe**_

_**mas eu vou falar**_

_**me encantei logo que eu te vi passar**_

Ainda olhando pela janela, Hikaru relembra aquela semana que foi a mais dificil, a mais feliz e a mais triste da sua vida. Foi dificil entender o que estava acontecendo com seu coração, era tudo novo, era tudo totalmente difrente dos outros sentimentos que conhecia; Ficou extremamente feliz ao descobrir oq eu tudo aquilo significava e ficou extremamente triste pois não podia entregar aquele senmento a pessoa que amava já que ela já amava outro – Haruhi...

Enquanto vagava em suas lembranças seu celular toca trazendo de volta a realidade, Hikaru tira o celular do bolso e atende – Alô?

- Hikaru... ?

- Haruhi? – levanta da cama rapidamente – está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu não estou bem... não está nada bem... – sua voz estava fraca do outro lado da linha, como a de alguém que acabra de chorar.

_**uma energia na simpatia mais quem diria**_

_**que eu ia me perder e não ia me esquecer**_

_**quando você falou**_

_**que ele te machucou**_

- Haruhi onde você está? Me diz o que aconteceu?

- Estou sozinha em casa... e... – faz uma pequena pausa – e... foi o Tamaki... ele me deixou e foi embora com a Éclair... (caso alguém tenho esquecido Éclair é aquela garota do ultimo episódio sabe? Aquela que aparece tentando levar o Tamaki para seu antro de perdição... mas ela não conseguiu AHA! SE FERRO ECLAIR Ò-Ó)

Hikaru sente uma raiva tremenda crescendo dentro dele, afinal como ele pode fazer aquilo com ela? Como ele pode fazê-la chorar? Era imperdoável – Haruhi você não deve ficar assim, se ele fez isso com você é porque ele não te merece.

- Como posso ficar diferente? Ele era meu namorado já fazia mais de um ano que estávamos juntos...

Ele suspira e olha o relógio não era muito tarde e queria estar perto dela para consolá-la – Você vai ficar em casa o resto da tarde?

- Vou...

- Ótimo então estou indo pra ai.

- Hikaru não precisa... eu...

- Chego ai em vinte minutos – desliga o telefone e sai do quarto – "Tamaki seu idiota!"

_**(vou esperar) até o dia em que você não quiser mais**_

_**(vou esperar) e perceber que aqui tem um outro rapaz**_

_**(vou esperar) disposto a fazer a sua vida um pouco**_

_**mais feliz como um dia você quis**_

**Na casa da Haruhi**

- Não precisava ter vindo Hikaru.

- Precisava sim e não vou embora tão cedo – Hikaru olhava atentamente cada detalhe em Haruhi, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inçados de tanto chorar, suas bochechas molhadas por causa das lágrimas e sua voz ainda estava com um tom de choro e um pouco fraca – então... você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

_**ele que me desculpe**_

_**mas eu vou falar**_

_**me encantei logo que eu te vi passar**_

Haruhi abaixa um pouco a cabeça enquanto falava - Eu ia me encontrar com o Tamaki hoje... quando estava saindo de casa, o telefone tocou e era ele – segura as lágrimas que teimavam em cair novamente – disse que não precisava mais ir me encontrar com ele e quando perguntei o porque ele disse que era porque ele ia embora com a Eclair... – não agüentando mais, chora novamente e por impulso Hikaru a envolve num abraço enquanto afagava seu cabelo.

- Você não devia chorar por quem não te merece.

_**uma energia na simpatia mais quem diria**_

_**que eu ia me perder e não ia me esquecer**_

_**quando você falou**_

_**que ele te machucou**_

- Mas...

- Eu sei, eu sei – ainda abraçando-a suspira – vocês estavam juntos a mais de um ano, mas se ele fez isso com você é porque ele não merece o seu amor, por isso não derrame suas lágrimas por uma pessoa que te faz sofrer.

- Mas é que é tão difícil... são tantas lembranças...

Hikaru se afasta um pouco, ficando na frente dela e levanta seu rosto delicadamente, olhando profundamente em seus olhos sorri – posso te contar um segredo?

- Um segredo?

_**(vou esperar) até o dia em que você não quiser mais**_

_**(vou esperar) e perceber que aqui tem um outro rapaz**_

_**(vou esperar) disposto a fazer a sua vida um pouco**_

_**mais feliz**_

_**como um dia você quis**_

Sorrindo, passo o dedo indicador levemente no rosto dela secando as lágrimas – eu tenho um amigo, e há algum tempo atrás ele descobriu quem ama uma garota – faz uma pequena pausa enquanto observava os olhares curiosos que ela lhe lançava - que sempre esteve do seu lado, que sempre o alegrou e ajudou, mas ele nunca havia percebido esse sentimento até há algum tempo atrás – faz uma pequena pausa e suspira – só que essa garota já gostava de um pessoa, então ele teve que guarda esse sentimento para si mesmo que fosse muito doloroso – continuando olhando profundamente nos olhos dela – mas se fosse pela felicidade dela ele faria qualquer coisas e esperaria o tempo que fosse para que algum dia os dois pudessem ficar juntos.

_**vou esperar) até o dia em que você não quiser mais**_

_**(vou esperar) e perceber que aqui tem um outro rapaz**_

_**(vou esperar) disposto a fazer a sua vida um pouco**_

_**mais feliz**_

_**como um dia você quis**_

Hikaru abraça Haruhi novamente – você está me entendendo Haruhi? – faz uma breve pausa – eu sempre te amei, eu sempre te esperei, sempre, sempre. Não houve um dia que eu não me preocupasse com você, não houve um dia que eu não pensasse em você... eu sempre amei você...

- Hikaru por que... por que você nunca me disse isso antes?

- Porque eu não queria estragar a sua felicidade, eu preferia guarda esse sentimento para mim já que, para mim, sua felicidade é muito mais importante... eu preferia me sacrificar estragar sua felicidade – olha nos olhos delas e sorri ao ver que ela estava um pouco corada – e eu esperaria o tempo que fosse, dias, semanas, meses, anos, vidas até que pudéssemos ficar juntos por que sempre foi você que eu amei.

_**é tão estranho mais sei que você me faz tão bem que**_

_**quando está**_

_**longe eu só penso em você,**_

- E por que você estava disposto há esperar tanto tempo por mim...?

- E isso não é óbvio? – sorri aproximando seu rosto lentamente do dela – meu amor por você é maior do que qualquer coisa... maior até que a minha vida... – com os lábios quase encostados nos dela sussurra – você é a pessoal especial por quem eu sempre esperei. – os dois se beijam esquecendo-se do mundo a sua volta, apenas aproveitando aquele momento, aquele amor que demorou tanto para unir os dois. Mas agora que estavam unidos nada podia separá-los... agora eles estavam juntos para sempre.

_**acho que a um tempo atrás eu era um bom rapaz até**_

_**saber e ir**_

_**correndo pra te conhecer,**_

_**nunca mais vou te esquecer.**_

_**Fim**_

***~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~***

Oi PESSOAS!! 8D

Então né, aqui estou eu novamente postando a minha segunda fic de ourando Hikaru X Hauhi XP

A música dessa fic se chama _**Vou Esperar - Scracho**_

Espero que tenham gostado dela *---*, também espero elogio e críticas.

Elogios porque todo mundo gosta né? X3

Críticas porque me ajudam a melhorar, dai posso escrever fics melhores 8]

Bom é isso hehehehe

COMENTEM *----*

Tchau bjus (:

_**Ass: Zaa-chan**_


End file.
